


Hai di meglio da fare?

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Qui Niccolò cucina una carbonara come si deve, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: “Conferma che oggi non è proprio giornata e sì per il caffè, grazie” e la frase rimane in sospeso come a chiedere il suo nome. E Niccolò glielo dice, ovviamente perché al ragazzo darebbe tutto se solo glielo chiedesse.  Anche i rimasugli senza valore della sua dignità.“Niccolò. Nicolino. Nico. Colino. Chiamami come vuoi” e imbarazzato si gira per fargli il caffè, mentre il ragazzo si siede al bancone con l'aria confusa dalla risposta avuta.“Colino? Scusa se te lo dico ma è un soprannome di merda”La sua risata scioglie la tensione sulle sue spalle, mentre il liquido scuro riempie la ceramica bianca.[NICOTINO/RAMES]





	Hai di meglio da fare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melyx/gifts).



> Ho tantissima ansia a pubblicare questa OS visto che per i miei standard è bella lunga e inoltre qui sono andata ben oltre la mia confort zone, di molto.  
> E' una AU in cui Niccolò non frequenta la stessa scuola di Marti ma ha finito le superiori l'anno prima e lavora nel bar in cui la boysquad va ogni mattina e Marti ha già fatto coming out con loro!  
> Buona lettura!

Niccolò guarda l'orologio impaziente e si chiede come mai il ragazzo con i capelli rossi e i suoi amici ancora non sono entrati al bar per fare colazione quella mattina. E no, non ha un’ossessione con lui - grazie Filippo per essere sempre pungente e attento - è solo che quel ragazzo la mattina è sempre un raggio di sole in quel susseguirsi di gente piena di fretta e insoddisfazione. Anche se ultimamente c'è da dire che lo vede sorridere sempre meno ed ha l'aria di uno che non se la sta passando bene. E mentirebbe se non ammettesse che per questo gli mette sempre due cioccolatini insieme al caffè, invece di limitarsi ad uno. Ma questo è qualcosa di cui non vuole parlare, tipo mai.  
Ma il fatto è che anche con quelle occhiaie scurissime Niccolò lo trova a dir poco meraviglioso, a partire dai boccoli dall'aria soffice per finire sulle cosce muscolose che vengono strette dai pantaloni aderenti che porta spesso.  
E no, non è uno stalker inquietante ok? È solo che lui ama osservare e carpire i dettagli delle persone, con tanti altri clienti lo fa. Ma sì, con Martino di più. C'è qualcosa di magnetico in lui.  
E il nome lo sa perché quei ragazzi urlano quando parlano tra loro. Davvero, non è che spesso si è ritrovato a cercare di sentire qualcosa sui loro discorsi cercando di conoscerlo. Davvero.  
Sono le nove meno venti quando il campanello avvisa che un cliente è entrato e girando la testa trova il ragazzo solo, senza amici al seguito.  
Niccolò quasi si gira a controllare se il piccolo sorriso che ha fatto sia rivolto a lui, ma essendo Filippo dietro le tende gialle a fare pausa deve per forza essere per lui. Non che questo significhi qualcosa ovvio. È pura educazione, un sacco di gente quotidianamente gli sorride per dovere civico, non deve significare nulla.  
Sorride anche lui, forse troppo, prima di parlargli con la speranza di non sembrare totalmente pazzo. Alla fine, sono mesi che il ragazzo entra in quel bar quasi tutte le mattine con lo stesso ordine. Alla fine, non è colpa sua se il ragazzo non cambia mai l'ordinazione e ogni mattina prende un triangolo alla nutella e un caffè espresso. È un ordine così semplice e noioso che è difficile da dimenticare.  
“Caffè nero? Il triangolino al gianduia l'abbiamo finito purtroppo”  
Il viso di Martino si sfigura in una smorfia che definire adorabile sarebbe minimizzare tutto.  
“Conferma che oggi non è proprio giornata e sì per il caffè, grazie” e la frase rimane in sospeso come a chiedere il suo nome. E Niccolò glielo dice, ovviamente perché al ragazzo darebbe tutto se solo glielo chiedesse. Anche i rimasugli senza valore della sua dignità.  
“Niccolò. Nicolino. Nico. Colino. Chiamami come vuoi” e imbarazzato si gira per fargli il caffè, mentre il ragazzo si siede al bancone con l'aria confusa dalla risposta avuta.  
“Colino? Scusa se te lo dico ma è un soprannome di merda”  
La sua risata scioglie la tensione sulle sue spalle, mentre il liquido scuro riempie la ceramica bianca.  
“Lo so purtroppo, ma il nome non aiuta con i soprannomi. Tu invece? Qual è il tuo nome?”  
Lo chiede girandosi, posando la tazzina e il piattino preso dalla pila accanto alla macchinetta davanti al ragazzo e sorride, pensando a quanto sia falso chiederglielo.  
“Martino, Marti per gli amici”  
“Vedi? hai un bel nome tu. Marti, dovresti essere felice di questo”  
Il ragazzo ora ride con qualche venatura di imbarazzo, evitando il suo sguardo e Niccolò quasi non ci crede, che potrebbe avere qualche possibilità con lui. Sarebbe il karma che finalmente inizia a girare dopo una bella serie di porte sbattute in faccia.  
“Oltre che un sorriso che illumina tutto”  
Martino smette di ridere per finalmente guardarlo e studiarlo mentre Niccolò si morde ansioso il labbro, quasi pentendosi del suo ennesimo atto avventato. Imparerà mai a controllare questi impulsi che hanno qualcosa di autodistruttivo? Spera onestamente di sì.  
“Non puoi dirmi queste cose Ni”  
Ni. Ok, vorrebbe sentirglielo dire ancora ancora e ancora.  
“Perché no?”  
Martino ora abbassa lo sguardo, il suo pomo d'Adamo di muove mentre con le dita lunghe – e se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, bellissime - percorre il bordo del piattino di ceramica. Aspetta qualche secondo prima di rialzare lo sguardo e quindi parlare. “Perché altrimenti ci credo… e neanche mi conosci” Niccolò, affascinato, sorride timidamente, sperando di aver capito bene. “Possiamo rimediare. Hai di meglio da fare?”  
La magia del momento è interrotta dal campanello e dal gruppo di ragazze che affolla il piccolo spazio. Mortificato Niccolò lo guarda e Martino annuisce leggermente, con un sorriso minuscolo a incurvargli quelle labbra carnose e invitanti.  
“Il caffè te lo offro io e se vieni domani ti tengo un triangolino da parte”  
Martino pigola un ok a cui Niccolò risponde con un sorriso pieno.  
“Adesso ho da fare, il lavoro chiama ma spero che la giornata ti migliori”  
“Credo sia già migliorata. Ma non sono sicuro”  
Niccolò sorride ancora di più e per guardarlo sbatte contro la macchina da caffè, facendo ridere anche Martino ma al momento non gli interessa, totalmente ammaliato.  
“Oh, bene”.  
E cerca di darsi un contegno quando si rivolge alle ragazze davanti a lui chiedendo se sono pronte per ordinare. Essendo sommerso dagli ordini si perde il momento in cui Martino esce ed è quasi deluso quando una volta servite scopre la sedia vuota. Quasi pensa di essersi immaginato tutto ma poi vede accanto alla tazzina un tovagliolo scritto con una penna blu e il sorriso gli torna sul viso e il battito rischia di impazzirgli nuovamente.  
Oggi ho due ore di filosofia ma non mi dispiacerebbe avere qualcosa di meglio da fare, con un numero di telefono sotto.  
Mette il biglietto in tasca aspettando come non mai la sua pausa.

 

 

La mattina dopo il tempo sembra passare ancora più lentamente. Da una parte perché ha dormito davvero poco per messaggiare con Martino e mandarsi meme – sono ridicoli – e dall'altra per via del bigliettino che brucia nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e che quasi pesa come un macigno.  
Che poi non sa se darglielo davvero. La sera prima disegnare sé stesso che con una vignetta chiede a Martino di uscire con lui e due caselle da crocettare era sembrata un'idea bellissima - anche per evitare l'imbarazzo di una risata in faccia - ma ora non sa se è presto o è inutile perché ha visto interesse dove in realtà non c'è.  
Per fortuna il lavoro lo tiene occupato dal pensare troppo, almeno fino al momento in cui quattro adolescenti rumorosi entrano dalla porta del locale e i suoi occhi ritrovano gli occhi da cerbiatto di Martino.  
Non sapendo se i suoi amici sono a conoscenza della sua sessualità, non sa bene come comportarsi, sembra tutto come ogni mattina. Ordinano – oggi a Filippo - per poi andare al solito tavolo in fondo alla sala, ma questa volta Martino gli sorride apertamente. Si offre per portare il vassoio con le consumazioni al loro tavolo e mentre dispone la tazzina di caffè davanti a Martino, con tutta la poca nonchalance che possiede, gli lascia il bigliettino nella giacca poggiata sullo schienale della sedia.  
Si sorridono furtivamente approfittando del fatto che gli altri tre ragazzi dopo averlo ringraziato hanno ricominciato una discussione accesa di cui ha carpito solo le parole Argentina, tette e ascensore e di cui onestamente non vuole sapere altro.  
Tornato al bancone si trova davanti Filippo con un sorriso sornione che non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. In un breve momento di tranquillità decide di prendersi due minuti per una pausa sigaretta e prima di uscire volge lo sguardo verso Martino, trovandosi osservato.  
Con un piccolo cenno della testa gli indica l'uscita, per invitarlo a fumare con lui e con sua sorpresa effettivamente si alza e, dopo aver detto qualcosa ai suoi amici, si infila il cappotto raggiungendolo e uscendo prima di lui.  
Niccolò rimane quasi senza fiato vedendolo alla luce del sole, notando come i suoi capelli abbiano un riflesso più rosso di quanto la luce gialla del locale faccia vedere. Vorrebbe spostargli quel riccio che quasi gli copre l'occhio per poi baciargli il viso ma si frena, per amor di decenza.  
Non parlano per mezzo minuto imbarazzato in cui Niccolò tira fuori due sigarette passandogliene una – prende nota di come le sue mani siano morbidissime oltre che bellissime - si rende conto che anche lui lo studia e non si perde il momento in cui il suo sguardo ha esitato per qualche secondo sul movimento delle proprie labbra.  
A interrompere il silenzio è proprio Niccolò, per evitare di fargliele assaggiare, offrendogliele.  
“Che lezioni hai oggi?”  
“Vuoi davvero parlare di scuola?”  
Martino gli sorride guardandolo di soppiatto, sotto le ciglia lunghe e chiare.  
“Io voglio solo conoscerti, dimmi quello che vuoi, anche cose totalmente a caso”  
Il più piccolo sorride più apertamente ora e mentre pensa a qualcosa da dire infila le mani nel cappotto per ripararle dall'aria fresca della mattina e Niccolò vede l'esatto momento in cui intercetta il foglietto. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano e quando lo tira fuori dalla tasca destra lo guarda in modo interrogativo, dimenticandosi di avere lui davanti. Niccolò non se ne dimentica e inizia a farsi prendere dall'ansia e dalla vergogna, che credeva di poter evitare, che illuso.  
“Dovresti leggerlo dopo”  
Martino ora lo guarda lui in maniera interrogativa, non dandogli retta e aprendo subito il foglio di carta leggermente stropicciato.  
Lo sguardo di Niccolò vaga altrove, aspirando il fumo della sigaretta, cercando una distrazione ovunque, qualcosa da guardare quando arriverà l'umiliazione e il “ma davvero credevi fossi gay 'zi?”. In fondo non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta, a tutti capita di leggere male i segni e lasciare che la speranza deformi la verità. Ma queste non sono le parole che escono dalla bocca di Martino, quello che dice è altro, con la voce roca e quello che sembra sospetto. Come se lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
“Perché non volevi che lo leggessi ora? E come c'è finito qui? Cioè, quando Ni?”  
Aspira ancora, guarda Martino fare lo stesso ed è difficile non distrarsi - è umano, va bene? - ma ci riesce.  
“Prima, quando vi ho portato i caffè e voleva essere una cosa carina? Romantica? Mirata a evitarmi questo imbarazzo?”  
La risposta deve essere esauriente poiché il sospetto sparisce lasciando spazio a un leggero rossore che copre le guance di Martino, che e potrebbe essere il freddo ma anche quella emozione che sente lui in ogni minuscola parte del suo essere.  
“Non credi sia meglio così? A voce?”  
“Non lo so” risponde Niccolò buttando il filtro della sigaretta consumata nell’apposito cestino e poi aggiungere “te lo dico quando avrò una risposta”, ridendo nervosamente con l'adrenalina a mille e la voglia di baciarlo come non mai ora che sono vicini e che il sole gli fa scoprire piccoli dettagli che non aveva mai notato e che lo rendono ancora più incantevole, come le lentiggini e la nota calda nel marrone dei suoi occhi.  
Martino gli sorride in maniera subdola, eliminando ogni dolcezza dal suo viso, buttando a sua volta il filtro e avvicinandosi a lui in modo che a separarli non ci sono nemmeno venti centimetri. Potrebbe contare tutte le lentiggini che ricoprono il suo viso.  
“No”, dice Martino e si sente davvero ferito, per averci sperato, letto cose che non esistevano. Mortificato cerca di parlare ma Martino non glielo permette, perché riprende a parlare a voce più bassa e tremante che tradisce una certa emozione.  
“Voglio che me lo chiedi a voce. Voglio sentirtelo dire”  
La mano di Martino si posa sul suo braccio, come a infondergli coraggio o incitarlo e sia mai che lui ascolti il suo istinto di conservazione quindi eccolo a buttarsi, correndo verso la direzione indicata dal ragazzo. Quasi fatica a riconoscere la sua voce, è insicura e forte, che è comico per come lo rappresenta.  
“Vuoi uscire con me?”  
Martino lascia ogni traccia di maschera per sorridergli in maniera dolcissima, più del miele che impregna la sua voce.  
“Si, Ni. Voglio”  
Niccolò torna a respirare, sorride anche lui ora e proprio non riesce a frenarsi dal dirgli che “stronzo, per un attimo ho creduto avresti detto di no”  
Che fa ridere ancora di più Martino, spostare la mano dal suo braccio per coprire la bocca, nascondendo ingiustamente quel sorriso infantile.  
“Vedi, ora hai imparato che sono uno stronzo. Non è stato inutile”  
Niccolò non ha tempo di rispondere poiché gli amici di Martino li hanno raggiunti e ancora prima di percepire la sua presenza arriva la risposta di uno di loro, quello con i capelli ricci che solitamente è sempre seduto accanto a Martino.  
“Oh, sì. Il nostro Rametta qui è una serpe, altro che stronzo”  
Il ragazzo mette un braccio sopra le spalle di Martino mentre entrambi cercano di tornare normali, specialmente lui che si sente sotto esame sotto gli occhi vigili dei suoi amici.  
“Fanculo Gio sei un infame, non sono una serpe”  
“Infatti sei un cobra” aggiunge il ragazzo dalla pelle olivastra e gli occhi dolci.  
“Fanculo anche a te Elì, per fortuna c'è Luchino”  
Gio - Giovanni? Giorgio? - lo interrompe nuovamente, sempre guardando Niccolò con occhio vigile.  
“Sì Romeo, tutto quello che vuoi ma dobbiamo andare a scuola”  
Martino controlla l'ora sul cellulare e impreca a bassa voce, chiaramente dispiaciuto quanto lui di dover interrompere quel momento di gioia condiviso.  
“Beh io devo tornare a lavorare prima che Filippo mi tiri dentro per i capelli, buona scuola” e poi aggiunge diretto solo al rosso “ci sentiamo dopo, ok?”  
Gli sorride nervoso prima di entrare dentro, nervoso e felice allo stesso tempo, vivo come mai.

 

Niccolò controlla per la terza – quarta? - volta che tutte le candele siano accese, che gli ingredienti della carbonara ci siano tutti e quasi sobbalza quando sente bussare sulla porta di vetro del bar che dovrebbe essere chiuso, ma non per loro. Sì, poteva trovare un locale più romantico ma avere tutto per loro il posto in cui per mesi si sono visti gli era sembrata una bella idea e inoltre aveva reso il tutto diverso con candele e la sua musica che si diffonde a volume medio. Aveva anche pensato di prendergli dei fiori ma poi aveva pensato di non voler essere un totale cliché, quindi si era fermato.  
Quando lascia entrare Martino Niccolò gli sorride, e  
con l’indice gli accarezza lo zigomo freddo e bagnato dalla pioggia di Marti come un bacio non dato per pudore mentre il più giovane si guarda intorno con stupore alzando le labbra in un sorriso felice.  
“Ti piace?”  
Martino ora lo guarda con gli occhi emozionati che dimostrano tutti i suoi diciassette anni.  
“Non male Ni, non male. Ma non sono così facile da impressionare”  
Niccolò non può studiare la sua espressione perché il ragazzo lascia lo zaino per terra e gli dà le spalle mentre si spoglia dal cappotto blu scuro.  
“Beh Marti, il tocco di classe è la carbonara vegetariana”  
Martino si gira con una faccia schifata, con me se gli avesse offeso la famiglia o detto chissà che cosa.  
“Ni la carbonara o la fai bene con il guanciale o eviti. Così perdi punti”  
“Ma sono vegetariano Marti ed è piuttosto insensibile comportarti così per questa mia scelta. Così i punti sei te a perderli”  
Niccolò lo guarda con tutta l'intenzione di sembrare offesissimo ed è difficile rimanere seri specialmente quando Martino abbassa un po' lo sguardo e farfuglia delle scuse.  
“Oh, mi spiace per te e se ti sei offeso. Non volevo. Ovviamente è una scelta molto onorevole la tua, ci vuole sensibilità” E qui Niccolò ride, incapace di fermarsi.  
“È troppo facile prenderti in giro”  
Martino ora lo guarda sconvolto per poi ridere anche lui, ancora imbarazzato.  
“Sei falso Ni, un cazzo di barone. Non è così che mi conquisterai, sai?  
Niccolò ora torna serio, soffocando le risate.  
“No? Peccato. Vuoi una birra?”  
“Sì, grazie”  
Niccolò , prende le due birre dal frigo, le apre cercando di non rendersi ridicolo e guardando – studiando - Martino solo una volta aperte per dargliene una e trova assolutamente ingiusto che il ragazzo si sia messo una camicia abbottonata fino al collo. Visto che non ha in previsione di fargli saltare tutti i bottoni quella sera stessa. Vuole fare le cose per bene, senza fretta.  
Niccolò accende il fornello grande su cui era posizionata già la pentola grande d'acqua mentre vede con la coda dell'occhio Martino sbirciare tra gli ingredienti.  
“Ok, qui è tutto giusto” e si siede sul lato libero del bancone accanto ai fornelli così da osservarlo bene. E Niccolò non sa come spiegare quel senso di intimità che si è già creato ma trova che sia qualcosa di tanto magnifico quanto magico. Scherzano, fanno finta di essere in sala operatoria con Martino che gli deve passare gli ingredienti e per dispetto non glieli passa subito. È dolce ma anche irriverente e questo lo fa impazzire, smanioso di toccarlo e venerarlo come ha sperato di fare per mesi interi. Gli fa il solletico sul fianco alla sua portata e così Martino cerca di spostarsi, ridendo, cerca di farlo muovere spingendo debolmente sulle sue spalle, aggrappandosi a loro e wow, Niccolò è davvero rovinato per sempre da quel ragazzo, da come quel tocco gli fa sentire cose che ha sempre e solo visto nei film e letto nei libri.  
Si ferma quindi incantato e Martino riprende fiato, sorridendo ancora e Niccolò si chiede come sia possibile che con lui tutto sembri leggero, ogni azione che solitamente gli provocherebbe ansia ora genera euforia. Dosata in modo da non spaventarlo. È come se tutto finalmente combaciasse, se lo facessero loro due ed è assurdo perché lui fino a qualche minuto prima rideva all'idea delle anime gemelle ma ora non più in cosa crede. Questo non se l’aspettava.  
“Non far scuocere la pasta Ni”  
Basta questa frase a riportarlo fuori dalla sua testa, ricordarsi che il mondo lì fuori scorre nonostante la sua immobilità. Che ha qualcosa da provare al mondo, a Martino. Che se si impegna può funzionare come tutti, come un robot non rotto.  
“Oh, sia mai Marti. Aspè assaggiala”  
Niccolò prende un cucchiaio pulito e quando al suo interno vi è una pennetta si avvicina a Martino, posizionandosi davanti a lui, tra le sue gambe leggermente aperte. Il palmo di una mano si posiziona sul suo ginocchio e pian piano che avvicina il cucchiaio alle sue labbra carnose, anche le sue dita autonome di avvicinano fino a stringere delicatamente la carne muscolosa della sua coscia. Questo crea evidentemente dei problemi a Martino che quasi si strozza mentre mastica.  
Niccolò sorride soddisfatto mentre posa il cucchiaio rimanendo tra le sue gambe ma distogliendo lo sguardo, sentendosi troppo debole per non baciarlo in quel momento.  
Ma Niccolò sottovaluta Martino, che tra le sue gambe lo stringe, come un piccolo Koala reclamando la sua attenzione materiale. C'è un sorriso giocoso sulle sue labbra ma negli occhi c'è determinazione e questo è davvero troppo. Le sue mani grandi sono sul suo collo lungo ora, le vene pulsano sotto la sua carne, stanno per esplodere per quel contatto. Quasi pensa di non poter reggere fisicamente un bacio con Martino senza implodere.  
“Cosa pensi di fare Ni?”  
“Non ne ho la minima idea, mi spiazzi” glielo sussurra, denudandosi del tutto. In un modo che neanche il sesso è così intimo.  
Martino non gli risponde, per qualche istante lo guarda, perso prima di ritrovare la fermezza di poco prima e lascia che siano le azioni a parlare per lui. Lo bacia e al tempo stesso le mani scorrono dal collo alla sua schiena - passando da sotto le braccia - e lo stringono al suo petto in modo che Niccolò si perda completamente in lui, in maniera irreparabile.  
Si alza leggermente sulle punte dei piedi in modo da approfondire il bacio, di infilare le dita tra i dolci ricci rossi dell'altro per aggrapparsi alla realtà, a quelle sensazioni indescrivibili che percorrono il suo esile corpo.  
Quando entrambi sono a corto di fiato si guardano, increduli e pieni di quella felicità che porta l'essere capiti, di provare la scintilla che porta il fuoco ad accendersi illuminando il buio.  
Il primo a interrompere quel silenzio è Martino, ma non sposta le gambe, come a dire non osare muoverti, ho bisogno di tenerti qui con me, attaccato.  
“Sarà scotta, era buona prima”  
“Ok” si limita a dire, sorridendo come se avesse detto qualcosa di divertente.  
“Devi ancora rompere anche le uova, sei un disastro Ni”  
“È colpa tua che mi distrai e mi blocchi qui” e per rimarcare il tutto accarezza con i polpastrelli le cosce di Martino.  
“Allora devo liberarti, ho fame”  
Niccolò quasi perde la testa nel momento in cui la frase viene detta e per il modo in cui Martino spinge il bacino contro il suo, insinuando a un'altra tipologia di fame. In risposta gli afferra piano i fianchi per poi allungarsi e far collidere nuovamente le loro labbra, ma in maniera dolce, pacata.  
Solo allora Martino allarga le gambe per lasciarlo muovere ma Niccolò sente ancora il suo tocco. È impossibile non sentirlo ma cerca di darsi un contegno mentre rimedia al tempo perso, con Martino che gli passa gli ingredienti.

 

La cena scorre veloce, contro le sue peggiori aspettative tutto fila liscio. Riesce a fare una carbonara decente, il dolce preso in pasticceria piace a Martino e non ci sono silenzi imbarazzanti, tra loro la chimica è innegabile. C'è questo continuo prendersi in giro che altro non è che un corteggiamento imbarazzato. A un certo punto le loro mani si sono anche toccate sul tavolo ed è tutto come nei film ma ora la tensione sale, non sapendo cosa succederà e avendo almeno mille occasioni per rovinare tutto questo.  
Niccolò si muove verso Martino, che mentre lui metteva le stoviglie nel lavandino si è avvicinato nuovamente a lui e ora è in piedi poggiato al bancone. “E ora? Cosa facciamo ora?” la voce di Martino tradisce una lieve tensione. Niccolò gli sorride, rassicurante, nonostante anche lui sia teso.  
“Quello che ci pare” e poi aggiunge “cosa ti va di fare?”  
“Voglio baciarti ancora”  
Niccolò quasi chiede di ripete perché gli sembra tutto troppo bello. Queste cose non vanno mai così, non per lui.  
“Non mi dispiace come piano”  
Lo sussurra quasi sulle sue labbra ora che si è avvicinato ulteriormente a lui e tiene le braccia appoggiate accanto ai fianchi di Martino, come a imprigionarlo contro il mobile.  
“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay”  
E questa volta a cominciare il bacio è lui, con lentezza, per assaporare meglio la morbidezza delle sue labbra piene, ma in breve tempo diventa l'opposto, con le loro mani che si cercano, si esplorano e conoscono. Niccolò a un certo punto viene allontanato brevemente dal corpo di Martino per ribaltare le posizioni e si trova seduto sul bancone, con la consapevolezza che quella che sente contro il suo pube altro non è che l'erezione di Martino e questo non fa altro che rendere la sua ancora più tesa ed è sicuro che anche Martino lo senta perché si stringe più a lui, creando attrito e rendendo i loro respiri ancora più ansanti.  
Ora è lui a circondargli la vita con le gambe, cercando più contatto possibile con la vicinanza, con la bocca, con la pelle e con le mani ma soprattutto emotivamente.  
Il tocco di Martino è duro, deciso, anche se spesso sembra insicuro su dove possa toccarlo e questo gli accende ancora maggiormente il fuoco che ha dentro.  
Ma Niccolò in uno sprazzo di lucidità si rende conto che stanno andando troppo veloce, che non vuole che tra loro sia solo una cosa fisica, quindi si scosta a malincuore dal bacio.  
“Marti aspetta, non c'è fretta” dice sussurrando Niccolò, con poca convinzione e la forza di volontà che vacilla per colpa di Martino che ora gli bacia e gli morde il collo, con le mani che scivolano sotto la maglia di cotone toccando la pelle bollente. Martino gli risponde subito dopo aver morso piano la pelle tesa sul pomo d'Adamo e la sua voce è roca e bassa.  
“Non so tu, ma io ho aspettato per mesi”  
E questo è da denuncia, totalmente illegale come mossa, sapendo quanto lui è stato disperato di averlo in questo modo, tra le sue braccia.  
“Ti voglio dalla prima volta che sei entrato qui, è che non voglio tu possa pentirtene''  
Martino ora si ferma per guardarlo con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia e guardarlo è come un viaggio sulle montagne russe, un concentrato di emozioni forti e dolci che si alternano senza vie di mezzo. Martino si morde il labbro inferiore più gonfio del solito – per colpa sua e dei suoi baci, Niccolò precisa nella sua testa - prima di sorridere in maniera così innocente che vorrebbe quasi lasciarlo così, intatto da ogni malizia e perversione. Il proposito muore dopo la frase di Martino, insieme alla voglia di procedere con calma.  
“Avevo paura di essermelo immaginato. Sono contento di essermi sbagliato e non posso pentirmi di questo.”  
Nicolò gli bacia piano la tempia. “Non ti stai immaginando niente” e sempre baciando la sua pelle scende fino allo zigomo, mordendogli piano il lobo dell'orecchio e giocando con la lingua con l'orecchino quando gli sussurra piano “mi senti?” e si spinge con il bacino verso Martino. Porta le mani sul suo sedere per spingerselo contro e sbriciolare ogni riserva nel sembrare disperato per lui. “Questo è vero. Non è fantasia. È reale, mi senti?”  
Niccolò lo dice a Martino ma anche a sé stesso, tocca, ascolta il respiro rotto di Martino per controllare che sia reale, non una sua fantasia fin troppo vivida nella sua mente, un frutto di un cattivo dosaggio di medicinali.  
Martino lo sente, risponde con una cantilena soffocata di sì detti mentre Niccolò continua a baciarlo, con insistenza. Con l'intento di sentire ancora quella voce rotta e quello di lasciargli un ricordo di quella serata, vergognandosi di questo pensiero così infantile.  
Quella posizione però non consente a entrambi di esplorarsi quanto voluto quindi Niccolò si ferma - e di nuovo sente un lamento dalla bocca di Martino che gli arriva direttamente all'inguine - e subito lo guarda e con tutta la voce rimasta gli sussurra solo divano indicando con il mento un punto dietro di loro.  
Martino annuisce, si allontana il giusto per farlo scendere per poi riavvicinarsi e attaccare nuovamente le sue labbra, insaziabile. Le mani che cercano di alzare la maglia mentre Niccolò cerca di aprire tutti quei bottoni della camicia, senza arrendersi a quella tortura.  
Ridono nel bacio quando spogliandosi Niccolò gli tira una gomitata sul fianco per la scoordinazione e la fretta.  
Sono entrambi scalzi e in intimo quando l'imbarazzo si presenta e Martino palesa un evidente disagio con le braccia a coprirsi il fisico massiccio.  
“Nello zaino ho tutto Ni. Prendi i cosi”  
“I cosi?”  
C’è qualcosa nella voce di Martino, nell’impazienza con cui lo dice – o forse nel fatto che sembra quasi un ordine - che fa tornare il dubbio in Niccolò e che lo porta ad un passo dallo scappare. E se Martino non se ne pentirà perché per lui è davvero solo sesso?  
Va bene che si accontenta di tutto quello che può avere ma la sola idea di essere visto solo come un pezzo di carne da lui lo fa star male. Ha investito troppo sentimentalmente per essere una cosa da una notte sola.  
Come al solito però il suo istinto di sopravvivenza soccombe alla voglia di farsi male.  
“Era solo questo che volevi da questa notte?”  
Martino lo guarda in un modo paragonabile solo a un cerbiatto che viene abbagliato dei fari della macchina, con la bocca deformata in una smorfia di puro disgusto.  
“No, ovvio che no. Tu?”  
Niccolò pesa bene le parole da dire, per non esporsi del tutto.  
“Mi piaci, se volevo solo portarti a letto non avrei fatto tutto questo. Quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo Marti, era solo questo che volevi?”  
Martino fa cenno di no con la testa, un movimento piccolo, quasi impercettibile.  
“No, non è solo questo. Io voglio conoscerti” la sicurezza della sua voce vacilla ma continua a parlare. “Volevo solo essere preparato all'eventualità che succedesse, io non faccio cose da una botta e via”  
Niccolò studia il ragazzo, credendo alle sue parole e il blocco di ghiaccio che per quei momenti aveva congelato le sue funzioni vitali si scioglie, facendogli tornare un piccolo sorriso sul viso.  
“Allora siamo sulla stessa pagina” gli scosta una ciocca di capelli, baciandogli la ruga di tensione spuntata fra le sopracciglia e continuare quando i tratti di Martino si rilassano sotto il suo tocco.  
“E non c'è bisogno di fare le cose di fretta, abbiamo tempo.”  
“Ni, a prescindere da tutto, io ti voglio ora. Non me ne pentirò ma se tu hai paura e credi che te ne pent...”  
Niccolò non gli lascia concludere la frase, non la vuole nemmeno sentire una cosa del genere.  
“Shh, non dire cavolate e baciami”  
Prende la mano di Martino e lo guida sul divano e dopo averlo invitato a sdraiarsi si posiziona a carponi nel piccolo spazio tra le sue gambe per baciargli il petto, guardandolo e guardando tutta la carne nuda. In totale adorazione.  
Martino trema sotto il suo tocco e Niccolò con lui, come se fosse la prima volta, gli morde piano il fianco quando mantenendo il contatto visivo parla ancora, per l'ultima cosa che conta prima di perdere ogni freno.  
“Faccio io o vuoi scoparmi tu?”  
Martino interrompe il contatto mentre senza pensarci nemmeno risponde con un velocissimo “fai tu”.  
Niccolò sorride, baciandogli lo stomaco prima di alzarsi e chiedergli dove ha messo l'occorrente.  
Martino però si alza anche lui e si piega a terra per prendere tutto senza perdere ulteriore tempo, butta tutto sul divano con noncuranza per poi baciare di nuovo Niccolò, a chiedere l'ultima conferma che sì, va bene e Niccolò gli sorride ancora, lo accarezza con una tenerezza che non sapeva di possedere fino a quel momento.  
Ci mette una cura quasi maniacale nel prepararlo e nel prepararsi mentalmente a non venire subito talmente è eccitante la visione di Martino cosi muscoloso e così dolce e allo stesso tempo impaziente. È davvero una montagna russa e Niccolò non si stancherebbe mai di questo.  
Dopo quella che sembra una vita – Ni, se continui così è ora di riaprire il bar - finalmente sente di averlo preparato bene e Martino apre maggiormente le gambe per invitarlo a darsi una mossa, con un sorriso che tradisce l'imbarazzo. Ma non prima di averlo aiutato con il preservativo e averglielo preso in bocca, senza nemmeno avvisarlo, lo stronzo. Perché evidentemente Martino si diverte a portare la sua eccitazione a nuovi livelli, riuscendoci con successo se proprio deve dirlo.  
Quando entra in lui Martino è teso e quindi entra poco alla volta, cercando di farlo rilassare toccandolo e allo stesso tempo baciandogli la porzione di pelle su cui riesce ad arrivare da dove è posizionato davanti a lui. Lo guarda aprire e chiudere la bocca, cercare di reprimere i gemiti per non fare troppo rumore e cerca di memorizzare ogni minuscolo dettaglio, ogni punto che se colpito con la giusta forza fa crollare il ragazzo sotto di lui.  
Niccolò continua così fino a quando Martino non chiede di più, fino a quando la ragione si offusca e si perde nei loro gemiti e ,nel piacere e si lascia trasportare da quest'ultimo. Tocca ancora di più Martino, impaziente di far venire lui prima, per non lasciarlo insoddisfatto. Vuole vedere il suo apice, sporcarsi di lui prima di seguirlo e questo avviene dopo pochissimo.  
Il primo a venire è Martino, che stringe fortissimo le sue gambe per avere un appiglio nel vuoto oblio dell'orgasmo e che porta Niccolò a perdere del tutto il nume della regione e a perdersi anche lui nel piacere, in quel buco nero che risucchia tutto.  
Ancora scosso dal piacere provato Niccolò si lascia andare sul corpo massiccio di Martino, petto contro petto e le sue gambe che di nuovo circondano le sue. Sono entrambi sudati, sporchi ma passa tutto in secondo piano quando si sorridono in quel modo che Niccolò potrebbe definire felice, se la felicità esistesse e non fosse solo un'utopia.

 

Sono le tre quando Niccolò accompagna Martino a casa. Sono entrambi bagnati per via della pioggia che si sono presi per strada dal bar a casa del più piccolo con la sua bici. Ma questo non ha lavato via quella sensazione di euforia, anzi. C'è ancora di più. Scorre nelle vene di entrambi mentre si scambiano l'ultimo bacio con la pioggia a lavare ogni paura.  
“Ni siamo fradici, sembra che ci siamo buttati vestiti in una piscina”  
Niccolò in risposta ride soltanto, pensando che la prossima volta potrebbe portarlo nella piscina in cui andava da piccolo, sorridendo nel bacio appena interrotto.  
“Magari la prossima volta”  
“Magari sì” e ride, di quello che a lui deve sembrare qualcosa senza senso. Come a lui sembra illogica quella mancanza di paura che solitamente lo accompagna quando si parla di sentimenti o in generale di ogni rapporto che lo porta a sentirsi vulnerabile. Ma va bene così, ci si sente bene ed è quello che conta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci tenevo tantissimo a ringraziare Mel - a cui regalo la storia anche se l'ha betata e quindi è un regalo misero- Giada e Luiz <3  
> avere qualche feedback sarebbe davvero carino perchè davvero, ci tengo davvero tanto a questa storia!  
> a presto!


End file.
